The present invention relates to a golf bag stand fastened to a golf bag for supporting it on the ground.
A variety of golf bags are manufactured and used for carrying different golf clubs, golf balls, and umbrellas. When a full set of golf clubs are carried in a golf bag, the golf bag does not stand up as it is placed on the ground. Therefore, the golf bag must be carried over the shoulder all the time. Various folding stands have been disclosed for use with golf bags.
FIG. 1 illustrates a golf bag folding stand fastened to a golf bag for supporting it on the ground, which comprises a mounting plate fastened to the golf bag on the outside near the top cuff thereof, two legs respectively and pivotably connected to two horizontally spaced lugs by pivots, two connecting frames respectively fastened to the legs in the middle, and two elastic bands respectively connected between the connecting frames on the legs and respective pins on the mounting plate. Because the golf bag is simply supported by the two legs, it may fall to the ground easily.
FIG. 2 illustrates another structure of folding stand fastened to a golf bag for supporting it on the ground, which comprises a mounting plate fastened to the golf bag on the outside near the top cuff thereof, two legs respectively and pivotably connected to the mounting plate, two connecting frames respectively fastened to the legs in the middle, an elastic bang having one end fastened to either connecting frame and an opposite end inserted through a ring on the mounting plate and then fastened to the other connecting frame, and a slide fastener movably fastened around the elastic band. This structure of folding stand is similar to the folding stand shown in FIG. 1, and can not eliminate the aforesaid problem.